dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Vryloka
| abilities = +2 Charisma; +2 Strength or +2 Dexterity | size = Medium | speed = 7 | vision = normal, low-light | languages = Common + 1 | skill bonuses = +2 Intimidate, +2 Stealth | traits = Blood Dependency Human Heritage Lifeblood Living Dead Necrotic Resistance Vampiric Heritage | height = 5'4"–6'2" 162–188 cm | weight = 110–120 lbs. 50–54 kg }} “It was the shadow that concealed us during our flight from the bright lands. It was the shadow that enfolded us, sheltered us from the gods’ wrath. And it is to shadow I pledge my loyalty without question.” ''— Kreston, Vryloka paladin '' Vryloka is a player character race in Dungeons & Dragons 4th Edition from the Heroes of Shadow ''supplement. Racial Traits *Average Height: 5' 4" - 6' 2" *Average Weight: 110-200 lb. *Ability Scores: +2 Charisma; +2 Strength or +2 Dexterity *Size: Medium *Speed: 7 squares *Vision: Low-light *Languages: Common, choice of one other *Skill Bonuses: +2 Perception, +2 Stealth Special *'Blood Dependency:' When you are bloodied, your healing surge value drops by 2. *'Human Heritage:' You gain a +5 racial bonus to Bluff checks made to pass as a human. *'Lifeblood:' You have the ''lifeblood power. *'Living Dead:' Because your soul is tainted by undeath, you are both living and undead. If a power has different effects on living creatures and undead creatures, you choose which effect applies to you. *'Necrotic Resistance:' You have necrotic resistance equal to 5 + one-half your level. *'Vampiric Heritage:' When your class grants you a utility power after 1st level, you can forgo taking that power. Instead, you gain a vryloka utility power of the same level or lower. Favored Classes *Paladin *Rogue *Vampire *Warlord Description To the world at large, vrylokas are known as human nobles who were displaced from distant ancestral homelands. But even as they are welcomed into the upper circles of their adopted cultures, the vrylokas maintain their true society in the shadows - a dark court of vampires constantly plotting for power against each other and the mortal races. Vrylokas were originally human, though the blood-bond ritual subtly changes their appearance. Vrylokas have dark gray or blue eyes that turn red when they are angered or excited. Their skin is uniformly pale, ranging from pinkish flesh to chalky white. Most vrylokas have hair in shades of red, from deep scarlet to strawberry blond. The blood bond ritual causes vrylokas to live to be three hundred years old or more, and they retain their energy and vitality to their dying days. The most powerful vrylokas are said to be immune to the effects of age, though they can be killed like any other mortal creature. They can also make other charecters into vrylokas. Vryloka racial utility Vrylokas can obtain the following racial utility powers in place of the class utility powers at the listed levels: * Unnatural Vitality (2) * Bloodwolf Form (6) * Crimson Wings (10) * Vryloka Bloodbond (16) * Crimson Death (22) Character optimization Themes Possible themes to look at: * Student of Evard: When combined with Vryloka's necrotic resistance, this effectively becomes a free extra 1d12 damage roll once per encounter. Appendix References * Wizard RPG Team. (2011, April 19). Player's Option: Heroes of Shadow. Wizards of the Coast, pg.126 - 130. ISBN: 978-0-7869-5745-3. Retrieved on 2019-06-05. Category:Vrylokas Category:Races Category:Heroes of Shadow